


Yours

by whatever_im_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/pseuds/whatever_im_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a fic where Beca cheats on Chloe?<br/>//<br/>Beca fucks up rather badly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Beca wasn’t sure how it happened but it did. One moment she was getting a drink for Chloe and herself and the next she was pressed against a door making out with the hot sophomore that had started working in the radio station at the beginning of the semester. Beca’s mind was so foggy with alcohol causing her to allow herself to run her fingers through his ginger hair while he kisses her neck. A weak moan escapes Beca’s lips when his lips brush over her sweet spot, her eyes closed now pressing her body up into his.

“Uhm Beca?” Chloe let out weakly, her voice cracking seeing the two pressed into each other now in a lip-lock. Chloe nervously played with her fingers her blue eyes rimmed with tears as she watched the two tangle themselves even farther together. “Beca what are you doing?” She asked her voice louder again catching Becas attention who seemed to snap out of her drunk-lustful haze with a jump, pushing the boy away who looked confused and tried to come back to Beca.

“No Grant.” Beca said pushing the younger boy away again. He opened his mouth to protest but it was silenced by one of Beca’s glares. She turned to Chloe who had tears on her face now. “Chloe I- I’m so sorry baby I don’t know what happened” Beca rushed out moving over to Chloe.

Chloe took several steps back holding her hands out defensively. “I can’t believe you Beca” She shot harshly at her girlfriend. “How could you do that to me? To us?!” Chloe was screaming at Beca now, angry tears pouring down the redheads face. Half of the party was now paying attention to the fight going on in the hallway. The other Bella’s shell shocked at what had just happened, Beca had tried so hard to get with Chloe now she had just thrown it in the trash. Chloe spun around and stormed out when Beca didn’t say anything.

“I forgot you had a Girlfriend” Beca heard from behind her. She whipped around to see Grant fire in her eyes seeing the smugness on his face.

“Fuck off Grant,” She growled angry at him and herself. She quickly followed Chloe out of the party trying her best to push through the mass of people in the living room to get outside “Chloe?!” She called looking around for the redhead. “Chloe please just let’s talk please, Chlo!” Beca was crying as well now as she searched for Chloe heading back towards the Bella’s house. Worry washed over Beca, not just for the fact that she might no longer be with Chloe, but also because her girlfriend was drunk and it was dark out. Beca burst into the Bella’s house “Chloe?!” she yelled rushing up to the girls room finding the door locked with crying on the other side.

“Go make out with your new boyfriend, Beca!” Chloe Sobbed as she sat on her bed her back pressed against the headboard clutching her knees to her chest. Her make up was streaked down her face, eyes rimmed with red, ragged breaths racking through the older Bella.

“Chloe please lets just…talk” Beca said quietly. Everything hurt she knew she fucked up, God why was she so stupid? “I’m so sorry Chloe. I dont know what came over me? I fucked up so bad baby, so bad. And I regret it so much and I’m not going to make any excuses because I still did it and I’m sooo sorry Chloe. I’m so sorry, I love you. I love you so much Chloe” Beca gushed, at some point she had sunk to her knees her head resting against the locked door. She jumped when it opened a bit. She looked up at Chloe whose eyes were puffy even with light tears still falling down her beautiful face. Becas stood up gently brushing off the tears “I’m so sorry Chloe.”

“Was I not enough?” Chloe asked her voice broken and begging. “What did he have that I didn’t?” Chloe let Beca lead her over to the bed and sat down when Beca did.

“He just kinda forced himself on me” Beca said holding onto Chloe’s hand looking into her eyes. “I was drunk and I know that’s not an excuse, but I just wasn’t in the right mind and didn’t have the chance to say no” Beca tried to explain she knew she was in the wrong. “And if you don’t want to be with me..” Beca choked out not looking at Chloe now.

Chloe watched Beca talk, she could tell that she really did regret letting Grant kiss her, or whatever happened. “I dont want that Beca.” Chloe said causing the tiny girl to look up at her “I love you, I just need you to promise that that won’t happen again okay?”

Beca nodded repeatedly, hugging her Girlfriend “I’m so sorry Chloe it will never happen again!”

Chloe smiled softly and pulled Beca’s face up to her and kissed her gently “You’re mine” Chloe breathed out against her girlfriend’s lips before dipping her head to leave a hickey on Beca’s neck.

Beca let out a moan in Chloe’s ear “Yours” She agreed her hands Tangling in Chloe’s dark red hair. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheating is wrong guys dont do it  
> Hit me up let me know what you think


End file.
